


I'M GONNA...

by joli_camarillo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Andrew Gets help for his disorder, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Grey Sloan, I'll STALK You If I Have to, Illness, Into The WildFire - Freeform, Matina, Mental, Surrera, mackelena, past angst, past betrayal, vicley - Freeform, yoyomack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Well I came homeLike a stoneAnd I fell heavy into your armsThese days of dustWhich we've knownWill blow away with this new sunBut I'll kneel down wait for nowAnd I'll kneel downKnow my groundAnd I will wait I will wait for youAnd I will wait I will wait for you(Mumford and Sons) I Will Wait©
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Elena Rodriguez/Alphonso MacKenzie, Into The Wildfire, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, YoYo Rodriguez/Alphonso MacKenzie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. BASTA TACERE (STOP TALKING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bishop's 'slip' with Gibson she and (Carina) DeLuca manage to find their way  
> back to a level of normalcy...or what passes for normal. Can Carina ever forgive her?  
> Does Maya deserve to be forgiven? Will love be enough to keep MARINA from  
> fracturing?

The uneasy truce between Maya and Carina takes its toll on both women. The blonde Firefighter, fresh off a tense standoff  
with her father Lane (he barged onto a scene unwanted and uninvited and after Maya turned away after asking him to leave he  
grabbed onto the ponytail she wore at the time (as he did when she was under his roof) and yanked, which prompted a reaction  
from the few nearby PD and bomb squad members and a simple reminder of just what a non-repentant and abusive asshole he  
WAS and REMAINS. For her part, the Italian obstetrician struggles to remain focused on work and to keep her fury at her girlfriend's  
infidelity at bay.

That's why she goes to Grey-Sloan, locating Carina in her office. The other woman looked up from some charts with a slight expression  
of annoyance. "What"...she starts to say before Maya broke in:

"WAIT...PLEASE...I'm gonna _NOT EVER AGAIN _betray you or keep things from you or avoid you or lie to you. I'm gonna lover  
you with all of my mind and my might and my heart. What I did is inexcusable but I'm not going anywhere. I'll stalk you if I have to-I  
mean that literally. I'm gonna love you even if you don't love me back...I'm gonna..."__

__"Stop TALKING... _BASTA TACERE _! I'M GOING to try my hardest to forgive you when everything in me says to walk away.  
I'M oto therapy and i we are to survive you must also go."___ _

____"I have an appointment or tomorrow." Maya can't keep the smile off her face, and Carina's joyful bark of laughter tells her that her  
girlfriend can hear the happiness in her voice._ _ _ _

______ _ _


	2. I'M GONNA...(TI AMO . TI VOGLIO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey wants to support her boyfriend, she does...his initial refusal to seek help  
> with his mental health issues and he's pushing her away have her on the brink of ending  
> their relationship, as much as she doesn't want to.

Meredith sits close to Andrew, his left hand clasped with both of hers. Her visit was intended to tell him that she is leaning  
toward giving Cormac Hayes a chance, but seeing his progress, and hearing from others how calm and 'episode free' he's been.  
Him recognizing that he has a real problem was of course essential to her renewed interest, ane the words he spoke before she  
had the chance to deliver her 'it's not you it's me' speech:

"I'm gonna do everything that I can to repair us Mer" he said. "I didn't want to admit the I'd inherited my father's disease-that's the  
one thing Carina and I have feared since childhood. I greived, then denied, followed by fury at everyone and everything. I pushed  
you away, and I'm not gonna do that anymore. I hope that you'll give us a try again-I rally want that. Ti amo. Ti voglio."

Meredith smiled and leaned forward; she whispered "I love you and I want you too."


	3. 'THE EGGY PLACE'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons in Love-(Level 42©)  
> I'm not proud-I was wrong  
> And the Truth Is hard to take  
> I felt sure we had enough  
> But Our love went overboard  
> Lifeboat lies lost at sea  
> I've been trying to reach your shore  
> Waves of doubt keep drowning me
> 
> Vic Hughes has it BAD for The Chief of SFD, and the conflicting emotions  
> (he is so many levels in rank above her that even considering a romance  
> is way past dangerous) cause her to act up, putting her job in jeopardy...  
> but the attraction is STRONG: they both fell it

Chief Lucas Ripley's day from hell is finally at an end. He's calmed down since Victoria Hughes shouted at him for  
the SECOND TIME, and it had taken best friend Sully (Captain Robert Sullivan) the best part of the afternoon to calm  
him down. HE shouted back that a suspension might do wonders for her attitude, and that a benching for two shifts without  
pay could b just the cure for her amnesia concerning the chain of command and what is and isn't permissible when addressing  
superior. He grabs his jacket and started toward the door before a gentle knock stopped him. "Yes?" he called out.

What a shock when none other than Firefighter Hughes slips in, closing the door behind her. "What is it, Hughes?", he asked, more  
gruffly than the tome he normally uses when speaking with subordinates.

"I, ah...I respectfully ask that you accept my apology for my behavior, both for this morning and...be-before. I have no excuse  
and it won't ever happen again. Also...I'm um...not apologizing to avoid being benched-I fully accept that I deserve whatever  
punishment you see fit. I can assure you that I'm gonna use the time for some inner reflection. Thank you for listening; I hope  
you have a good evening."

"I appreciate that, Victoria. And I understand how difficult it is navigating our 'special' situation. I haven't done enough to smooth  
the way, but I will in the future. Forget about the suspension. Let's just...start over?"

"OKay. I'd love that."

"The 'eggy place' in the morning?"

Vic's grin could light up the entire fire station: "Oh yessir!"


	4. WILDFIRE (AFTERMATH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's looking for love  
> (I'm looking for love)  
> Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you  
> She's looking for love  
> (You're looking for love baby)  
> Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you  
> She's looking for love  
> Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you  
> (I'm looking for love babe)  
> She's just looking for love  
> She's just looking for love  
> [Ariana Grande/Let Me Love You]
> 
> AU of the aftermath INTO THE WILDFIRE (Herrera and Sullivan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pos Si/Of Course

"The truth is that I can't stop thinking about you...and that is dangerous. For both o us." Andrea Herrera says this to Robert  
Sullivan with as much sincerity as she can muster. Their attraction is so strong that neither was able to resist it, finally giving  
into it the night they after returning from California: after the wildfires...if Chief Lucas Ripley's revisions on the dating policy  
are approved their problems are over.

Sulivan does his best to reassure her. "Luc and the Mayor have history-the proposals are all but guaranteed to be approved.  
And I have problems concentrating as well." His smile makes her shiver: he should do it more! he is so HANDSOME, and  
VIRILE...though those are not the sole reasons for her attraction; she and the team had seen a completely different side of  
their Captain when Ripley experienced complications during his heart surgery and Sullivan was so incredibly worried for his  
best friend that Andy's heart ached for him. Taking his hand to comfort him was like grabbing hold of a live wire: and that's  
when she KNEW...

[Ariana Grande:]  
I just broke up with my ex  
Now I'm out here single, I don't really know what's next  
are approved  
But I ain't even trippin', I'mma chill and sit back  
And I know they will be coming from the right and the left, left, left  
I just broke up with my ex  
You're the one I'm feeling as I'm laying on your chest  
Good conversation got me holding my breath  
And I don't normally say this but goddamn, you're the best, best, best

Then Robert says "I'm gonna make sure that we have the opportunity to see where this goes-I'll make sure o it."

"Pos SI", Andy smiled.


	5. FORGIVE ME-DISCULPAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new director, suggests that he and Agent Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez should end their romantic relationship so that his focus remains on the agency's mission with no instructions... that's a BIG BIG mis-  
> calculation on his part.

Mack's proposal is ludicrous as far as YoYo is concerned, and it's clear by the displeased expression on her lovely face makes  
THAT evident to her lover and boss. His reasoning is that their breaking up will allow him to put full focus on his new position  
as S.H.I.E.L.D. director; she finds this _ridiculous_ and SHE SAYS SO: "¡Mack-eso es ridiculo! No buscas excusas estupidas!  
¡Si ya no quieres andar conmigo, solo di eso!"

"¡Sabes bien que no tiene nada que no see trato de eso-tu eres el amor de mi vida...HAS SIDO, Y sigues siendo!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Pues...ni pensé. Sentí pánico. Disculpame."

"Mi amor...I understand what's happening, and I know that you love me; WE LOVE EACH OTHER...if we were not in love I would not   
have risked my life to save yours three times; you wouldn't have fought Kassius to save me. You are the best man I've ever known:  
that I ever will know. We'll figure it out. "¿No estamos rompiendo, Verdad?

"Right. You are my woman and I'm your man."

(SPICE IN ANOTHER CHAPTER-LIKELY POSSIBLY NINE OR TEN)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Mack-eso es ridiculo! No buscas excusas estupidas! ¡Si ya no quieres andar conmigo, solo di eso!"  
That's ridiculous! Don't look for stupid excuses-if you don't want to be with me, just say so!

¡Sabes bien que no tiene nada que no see trato de eso-tu eres el amor de mi vida...HAS SIDO, Y sigues siendo!  
You know that it has nothing to do with that-yo are the love of my life and you always will be

¿Entonces?  
So?

Pues...ni pensé. Sentí pánico. Disculpame.  
Well...I panicked.

¿No estamos rompiendo, Verdad?  
WE're no breaking up, right?


End file.
